A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. An example of a vehicle is an automobile.
A vehicle is typically equipped with various sensors and electronic devices designed to improve a user's convenience. In particular, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has been studied and researched to improve convenience for a driver. Furthermore, efforts have been made to develop and study vehicle driving systems that enable a vehicle to travel autonomously.